The Side Effects of Healing
by GamerGold
Summary: Nothing is perfect and Raven's healing powers are an example of that, when a Titan is hurt will her secret be found by another BB/RAE ONE-SHOT cyborg and raven brother and sister moment this is a re-write


_**This is a re-write of Healing Scars since I stumbled upon my work while reading other fanfictions and I needed to re-write the shitty thing I called a fanfiction.**_

 _ **So here it is**_

 _ **Enjoy..**_

 _The Side Effects of Healing_

With a soft hiss the doors to the infirmary slide open and a small group of beaten and bruised teens rushed in. Cyborg the first to have run in was carrying a green mess which happened to be the smallest of the young group called the titans. Gently putting the unconscious Beast Boy down on one of the bed, Cyborg quickly moved to attaching the many different medical machines to the injured boy. Starfire stood off to the back with Robin who was trying to keep the Tamaranian calm. Cyborg whispering a quick please be ok he moved out the way so Raven could heal Beast Boy. A beautiful blue glow appeared from Raven's hands as she started with to heal the Changeling. His bruises faded, wounds and cut disappeared and his bones reassembled. The pained look on Beast Boy's face disappeared and was replaced with a calm one as he slept. "He's going to be ok" Raven said as she turned to face the others. A small smile spread on each of their face happy that he was going to be ok. Raven stumbled a bit catching the attention of the masked leader Robin. "Raven are you ok?" his question was replied with a small nod "Don't worry Robin it just took a bit of energy that's all" the lie rolled off Raven's tongue with ease "I'm going to my room I missed my morning meditation" with that said Raven walked out of the room the doors hissing as they closed behind her. Robin managed to catch her limping out but was quickly distracted by a groan behind him singling Beast Boy's awakening.

The door hissed behind Raven as she leaned on the wall she had a splitting headache and she could feel the blood seeping into her clothes. Dragging her feet towards her room she suddenly wished that she was not so drained that she couldn't levitate. By the time she had made it to her room she was struggling to stand and was having trouble putting in the code for her room. The door finally opening she stumbled in forgetting to close her door Raven collapsed on the floor drained and in pain. It was bad enough that she had her own injury's to deal with after the battle but the healing side effects could be a big pain. Her eye's slowing closing Raven thought about how this was something Trigon did purposely to show that she was evil and the coast of her doing good will hurt her. That was Raven finally thought before darkness swallowed her.

OOO

Beast Boy had awoken to the faces of his team, well most of his team he did notice that a certain empath was missing. He was greeted with a bunch of smiles and a crushing hug from Starfire who was quickly pulled off before she broke his now healed ribs. Cyborg had done a quick scan and once the all good was given Beast Boy had left the infirmary. It really was none of their favourite places and none of them like staying in their any longer than they had too. Robin had told him to relax though he didn't have his injuries any longer he was still a little weak so Beast Boy had taken refuge in front of the T.V watching a movie that was playing on his favourite channel. Though his mind kept drifting trying to fully to remember the battle that had taken place earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _The H.I.V.E had been stealing from a nearby jewellery store. Bringing us all back to the same old same old battle that usually takes place. Robin had called out the famous TITANS GO! And they all got onto a villain Cyborg taking on his rival Gizmo in a battle of gadgets and a hell lot of nasty remarks from both sides. Robin had taken on mammoth the large giant was having trouble keeping up with the acrobatic leader of the Titans, Starfire had dodged a eyeball capsule by See-more and started shooting her starbolts at him while dodging the endless amount of weird eyeballs See-more was shooting. Raven was play some weird sort of hide and seek with Kyd Wykkyd. Beast Boy thought they were quite lucky she is on the team it seems Raven is the only one who can go toe to toe with him in powers. Seeing there was only one villain left Beast Boy took on Billy Numerous who had multiplied into roughly ten Billy's. The battles with the H.I.V.E were easier since Jinx had left, leaving the Titans no longer outnumbered._

 _Mammoth had become enraged that he hadn't been able to land a good blow on Robin and had started grabbing things in his reach and started swinging or throwing them at Robin. One of the items happened to be a nearby car which had sailed past Robin and hit Beast Boy full force. Beast Boy's feet left the ground as he was thrown in the air before smashing into the jewellery shop window with the car not too far behind. The car was quickly lifted off him and a blurry purple and grey figure by his side._

 _The figure was calling his name, Raven was calling his name but he couldn't answer as he was swallowed up in darkness._

 _Flashback Ended_

Beast Boy's thoughts drifted to the purpled haired empath, Raven. She was such a beautiful mystery. From day one Beast Boy saw her a he knew she was special, a puzzle he wanted to crack. The more time they were a team the more he learnt about her. His feeling grew more and more until Terra showed up in his life. She treated him better than anyone on the team, she laughed at his jokes, played video games with him and actually wanted to hang around him. In a result he started to ignore Raven and treat her harshly. Then after the betrayal of Terra, Beast Boy was broken he wouldn't eat, shower or leave his room. Then Raven showed up and helped him get onto his feet again. After ignoring her and treating her so horribly she came and picked him up.

His feeling returned for her. He had stuck by her when her father came to Earth. Helped her never give up when she was ready to give up herself. He eventually came to the terms than he looked at her more than a friend, more than just a crush, Beast Boy loved Raven.

A pained scream echoed through the tower snapping Beast Boy out of his thoughts and memory's.

On his way towards the noise he found Cyborg and Robin hurrying towards the sound as well. They came across Starfire who was quite shaken up, tears streaming down her horror struck face and looking like she was going to faint. Robin reached forwards and grabbed Starfire gently so she didn't fall over "Starfire what's wrong?" Robin asked, confused on what made the Tamaranian scream.

Starfire managed to reply "F-f-friend R-Raven" causing everyone to look into Raven's usually closed room.

The sight shocked them dearly.

Raven spread out of the floor in a pool of her own blood. Bruises littering her legs and blood soaking her uniform, her breath short and very hoarse while her skin an even paler completion.

As if snapping out of a trance Cyborg moved swiftly to Raven's side as the others watched in silence not daring to even breathe. "We have to get her to the infirmary fast" Cyborg stated as he picked her up in his arms. The infirmary was thickly covered in silence as Cyborg hooked Raven up to various machines and did a scan of her injuries. Raven had a few broken ribs, a sprained ankle and some very deep wounds as well as the cuts and bruises she got from the fight. Cyborg found something weird about these new injuries 'weren't these Beast Boy's exact injuries' he thought leaving Cyborg even more confused than before.

"Is she going to be alright?" Beast Boy ask causing the metal Titan to turn around and face the others. "She's stable" Cyborg replied "How did she get these injuries?" Robin asked more to himself as he rubbed the back of Starfire who had buried her head in his shoulder.

"I don't know guys we will just have to wait until she wakes up" Cyborg replied. Looking at the clock Cyborg noticed it read 12am they had been in the infirmary for a while and every one need their sleep. "Why don't you all go to bed I'll watch over Raven" Robin nodded at Cyborg and directed the crying but sleepy Starfire out of the infirmary. Beast Boy stayed and looked at Raven with worry clearly in his eyes. "She's fine BB I will wake you if anything happens" Beast Boy looked at Cyborg then back at Raven "ok then" Beast Boy said with a sigh before heading towards the door with his shoulders slumped. The door hissed open and Beast Boy quickly glanced back at Raven before heading off to his room.

Cyborg watched Beast Boy drag himself out of sight before running a scan of Raven's injuries to the injuries of Beast Boy's earlier ones. The scan showed that it was a match, with a sigh Cyborg sat next to Raven. She still hadn't started healing herself "What aren't you telling us Rae" he whispered before he sat in silence watching over Raven.

A moan brought Cyborg back to reality, quickly looking at the clock it read 4am bring his attention back to what had snapped him out of his dazed state he found that Raven was looking at him slightly dazed. "Raven your awake" He said a smile spreading on his lips. "How are you feeling Rae?" Cyborg ask as his eyes fell on the bandages he had wrapped around some of the serious wounds. "C-Cyborg?" she mumbled a glassy look still in her eyes. "Yeah it's me" Cyborg quietly said as the glassy look faded. "I'm a bit thirsty" Raven said as rubbed her eyes. Cyborg smiled and quickly got her a bottle of water from draw they kept in the infirmary. Turning back around he helped Raven up into a sitting position. After empting the bottle they sat in silence for a little while, before Cyborg broke it. "Rae when I was scanning your injuries I found out you had the same ones as Beast Boy did from earlier how so?" Raven sighed she knew this question would come up sooner or later.

"I can't really heal people it is more of a transfer, the injuries need to go somewhere so when I heal I take the pain and take the damage myself."

Cyborg stared in shock, every injury she healed was transferred to her, Cyborg listened as Raven continued "My father probably made me like this to show that when I try to be good it will damage myself." Cyborg's eyes softened he remembered the end of the world but quickly pushed that memory away.

"We can let you heal us anymore Rae" He said looking at Raven who was looking out the infirmary's window. As soon as he said that her head snapped around and her eyes met his "This is why I didn't tell any of you, I need to heal you, I want to, it's the only good thing my powers do" her voice falling into a whisper at the last part.

Cyborg let out a sigh "ok I won't tell anyone" Raven met his eyes again and gave Cyborg a weak smile "Now Rae you better get some sleep" Cyborg said going into full big brother mode. Raven laid down and looked at Cyborg who was watching her from the chair next to her cot, a smile slipped onto her face knowing that Cyborg would be still there in the morning looking after her like a big brother does.

OOO

Morning had not coming quick enough for Beast Boy he had stayed up staring at his ceiling till 2am before sleep finally pushed forwards forcing his eyes to close.

When the sun finally rose it took Beast Boy a couple of minutes to remember why he wanted the morning to come quickly. Jumping out of bed he decided to get ready and hurry to the infirmary. Sadly Beast Boy had forgotten he had a bunk bed and like many times before landed with a loud bang face first onto the floor. Groaning he got up in a sitting position and rubbed his nose. Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, he cursed loudly and quickly changed into a clean uniform before bolting out of his room to the infirmary.

His heart fluttered as he found Raven sitting up talking to Cyborg who was eating an arranged of meats for breakfast. Beast Boy spotted an empty mug on a side table of the cot 'Cyborg must have brought her some herbal tea' thought Beast Boy as he headed over to the two. Letting himself be known Beast Boy called out "Raven!" As he jogged over to the purple haired beauty. Cyborg excused himself leaving the two in the room. Beast Boy quickly grabbed Raven into a tight hug. He felt a gentle push on his chest and he quickly let go of Raven a look of hurt in his eyes. Realisation hit Beast Boy when he the pained look on her face as she gently rubbed the cut on her shoulder.

"Sorry" Beast Boy found himself saying rather quickly as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous trait he had picked up.

"Don't worry about it Beast Boy" Raven said. Raven hadn't wanted to leave his arms, when he had hugged her a warmth spread into her stomach but her injuries were too painful. "I was so worried Raven, seeing you so vulnerable, it was really scary" Beast Boy said looking up to meet her beautiful amethyst eyes. 'He was worried?' Raven thought as a tingle of warmth reached her cheeks, she knew she blushing but without her hood she couldn't hide it. A suddenly magnetic pull caused both to leaned in and were pulled into a gentle kiss sending waves of warmth threw both of their body's. Their lungs screaming for air could not be ignored as they both slowly pulled away. Beast Boy shuffled over and sat next to Raven and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven's arm made their way around Beast Boy's neck. Leaning in they rested their foreheads together as their breath mingled. They stared into each other's eyes "I love you Rae" giving him a soft quick kiss raven replied "I love you too Gar"

They stayed there in each other's arms until I high happy squeal snapped their attention towards the door.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **So that was the re-write sadly I still didn't get Robin and Starfire in that much**_

 _ **Can you guess who squealed?**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **-GamerGold**_


End file.
